


Heat Makes For a Sleepy Devil

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Matt Murdock, Background Het, Background Relationships, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Trans Matt Murdock, binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: When the air in the building is broken, Matt decides to go home early. Besides, he could totally hear Foggy and Karen in the next room over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Don't sleep in your binder. It will fuck you up.

The heat in the office was stifling to say the least. Matt stuck a finger in his collar and tugged at it feeling like he was being smothered; and coughed uncomfortably. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was suffocating.

He rolled his chair back and walked to the door, and opened it in order to ask Karen a question. “Why does it feel like we’re about to open a sauna in here?”

He heard them freeze and cough uncomfortably, as a few papers rustled, and he heard the scrape of the desk slide a few inches back. Foggy answered, “The bad news is that the air’s broken, and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to be fixed any time soon. On the other hand, it’s a building wide failure, which means that we don’t have to pay for it to get fixed, which is great because we still don’t have all that much money saved up.” Matt sighed, rubbed his hand all over his face and then decided to take an early day. 

He turned back into his office to gather his belongings, his briefcase, his cane, and his suit jacket. “Since that’s the case, I think I’m going to go ahead and head home. You two can stay until the end,” here he returned to the door and closed it after placing his briefcase to the ground and leaning his cane against the wall, swung his jacket over his shoulders. “And you can continue smacking lips together on Karen’s desk. But if a potential client comes in and is driven away by your playing tonsil hockey, then it’s all on you Foggy, because honestly you have an office, and you can go do that in there. Just stay out of my office. I repeat; no sex in my office.”   
Matt tapped his way to the door, and opened it with one hand. “By the way, congratulations on your relationship. I wish you two a happy relationship.”

He clicked the door shut behind him, feeling happy with how he had told them he had known of their relationship but that it hardly mattered much to him, just so long as they kept it professional and didn't try to have sex in the office, or; here he shivered, in his office. That would be the absolute worst and he simply shuddered at the thought. 

If they thought they could have sex in his office Foggy would be scrubbing his desk for the next week. Matt shivered in the remarkably cool air as he pushed open the door of the building, as the heat from inside leached out into the brisk Autumn air. Definitely the heat was a big plus when cold , but simply being on full blast all day was a bit much and now he was regretting leaving the warmth. He wanted to turn back around and head inside and back up to his office, but as a trickle of sweat slid down his back underneath the stifling clothing he changed his mind again and walked out of the building where he conducted his business. 

When he finally reached his apartment, he tossed his briefcase onto his bed and then flipped down before wrangling with the death piece tied around his neck, feeling like it was a noose slowly and more slowly sliding tighter and together, ready to choke him to death. 

He tossed it into the bed next to him, and wriggled out of his jacket, unbuttoning the firmly crisp white dress shirt underneath. Now sufficiently half dressed, he lay sprawled in his bed on top of his blanket with his jacket underneath him, probably gaining a few wrinkles and his shirt sprawled open around him, with his pants still fully done up and his annoying shoes still on his feet. 

He bumped his feet together until he could manage to wedge one of them off, and then the other without moving from his relaxed position on his bed. This was much better. 

Urgh, he sighed. Nothing like taking an early day and then taking a nap on your bed before making a nice dinner. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he remembered that he should probably take off his binder, but even as the thought crossed his mind, Matt was drifting into dreamland. 

His ribs would kill him when he woke up, but for now he was asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
